Display monitors have become increasingly more advanced as a result of new devices and materials being incorporated into display monitors. Although many new materials can allow a display monitor to provide exquisite images, certain materials can require large amounts of energy. Additionally, such materials can require a large buffer of current that is constantly being depleted and recharged in order to accurately display image data at the display monitor. Specifically, in display monitors having light emitting diode (LED) matrices, there is a high demand of current and voltage when the display monitor is constantly transitioning the LED's between different levels of operation. This issue is exacerbated in higher resolution displays where LED matrices are denser and the combined energy demand for the rows and columns of the LED matrices is substantial.